So Close But Miles Apart
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: Kate thought she finally had him. Draco Malfoy is her boyfriend. But it is her last year at Hogwarts and he's back home which makes it all more complicated than ever. Can they trust eachother? Will they be able to live happily ever after? R and R :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there :) This is the sequel to "Confusing Thing We Call Life". Yes theoretically it WOULD be better if you had read it... You COULD go back and read it now or you read that super-short summary over here :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of "Confusing Thing We Call Life": Kate Stevens, Gryffindor girl and best friends with Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, has to work with Draco Malfoy on a potions groupwork. Horror? Kind of. But only because she falls in love with him. After problems with friends, death threats per owl and an attack Malfoy - who loved her for four years - and her get together. They don't tell anyone and after some time she gets attacked again. The attacker is Lucius Malfoy who sees that Kate will ruin the Malfoy's reputation. Draco obliviates him so that he forgets about everything bad happened in his life (Death Eaters etc.). In the end they tell all of their friends that they're together.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Anymore questions? Read "Confusing Thing We Call Life" or PM me :)<strong>

**If you've already read "Confusing Thing We Call Life" I hope you'll like this too and fave/alert/review it just like "Confusing Thing We Call Life". Important about this one is that there will be parts out of Draco's point of view ( But much more Kate of course ) ;) Changes of point of view are after the horizontal rulers :)**

**And this starts with Kate's 7th year (She's one year younger than Draco).  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_-Chapter 1-_

Platform 9 3/4 was full as on any other first day of school.

"Hey Kate," a Ravenclaw 3rd year said as she passed by.

"Hey," I greeted her back.

Do you know that feeling when you're in the last year at school and younger students see you as role model? Given that my best friend Ginny Weasley was Harry Potter's girlfriend every girl in Gryffindor admired her. Given the fact that my other best friend was Luna Lovegood which every Ravenclaw had to admire 'cause she was herself no matter how crazy that would be. Given the fact that my boyfriend was non-other than Draco Malfoy who every Slytherin girl admired as the Slytherin Prince. Because of those facts I were admired by younger Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students. And Hufflepuff? What the hell is a Hufflepuff? (A/N: Just using a Starkid quote. No offense to anyone who likes Hufflepuff!)

Two arms closed around my waist and I felt myself being pulled back.

"Hey, babe," that lovely husky voice next to my ear said.

I turned around, smiling and my green-brown eyes looked up into the grey eyes of my - yes MY - boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Behind him I got a clear view of Ron who acted as if he was going to throw up. Yes, they all had accepted that Malfoy was my boyfriend. But that didn't mean they suddenly liked him.

A group of Slytherin fangirls stood next to us. "They're so cute," I could hear one whisper behind her hand. I raised my eyebrows at them and chuckled. Malfoy actually winked at them and one acted as if she was fainting.

"Now hush! You don't want the Express to take off to Hogwarts without you, do you?" I asked them, playfully. With Malfoy I was happier than ever.

They rushed away into the Express.

"Have a nice schoolyear," Draco said. "We'll see eachother soon," he then added, glancing at the ring I was wearing. It had been a present of his and he had one from me. We could communicate through it. Whenever I touched the little heart we could see eachother and talk to eachother.

"And you are sure you can't come to Hogwarts for another year?" I asked, hopefully.

"No, probably not. But you can tell me when you're going to be in Hogsmeade. We can meet up there," he said, smirking the way he always did. The way I loved it. "And we'll see eachother in Christmas break."

I rolled my eyes when he started playing with a strand of my auburn hair. "Fine. But that's way too less Draco for me."

He gave me one last kiss and after that I went over to Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Man you must be bored without us," I said, grinning.

"Don't be so smug," Ron said. Harry chuckled.

"Don't forget to learn a lot! This year is your last! It's really important!" was everything Hermione said. Typical?

I hugged every single one of them and told them I would miss them. Then I went inside the Express and looked for the compartment in which Ginny and Luna were already sitting. Surprisingly, I found Dean Thomas with them. I really liked him. He had been my ball partner for the ball Dumbledore had held to celebrate that Voldemort was finally gone.

"Dean Thomas. Interesting. What are you doing here?" I said, smiling and leaning in the doorway.

"He won't tell us!" Ginny said excitedly.

I sat down next to Ginny, on the other side of Dean. "Will you tell me?" I asked, using a playfully flirty tone.

"I'm afraid, no," he said, laughing.

I looked out of the window and waved goodbye at Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione. It looked awkward. Draco Malfoy standing next to the Golden Trio. Without sneering. Without contemptuous looks. Just as if they were friends.

The train started rolling away and for one moment I saw that Draco looked at someone in this compartment suspicious and almost... angry. I followed his glance and saw that at its end was a rather angry looking Dean Thomas.

I shrugged mentally. Whatever. Just because Draco got along with the others didn't mean he had to like every Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

I returned from the station and lay down on my bed to relax and think. Now Kate was gone. What exactly was I supposed to do now? Meeting up with Crabbe, Goyle or Blaise. From the three of them Blaise was definitely the best choice. I would maybe send him an owl later.

I looked at my wall where a photo of Kate and me hung. She looked so happy and I did, too. We danced on the photo and laughed. She was the only person in the whole world making me really happy. I loved her more than anything. Sadly, I didn't seem to be the only one liking her that way. What exactly had Dean Thomas been doing on the Hogwarts Express? I had noticed that he liked her last year... No, I had to stop worrying. Kate loved me. And I loved her. Everything was perfect.

Now that I thought about it I actually though about another way to see her apart from her Hogsmeade visits, the hologramme with our rings and the breaks. It would take a lot of work but hey, I had enough time.

The doorbell rang and I waited for my mother to open the door. Then I remembered that she was at St. Mungo's hospital with my father. My spell had had the right effect. He didn't remember about the Death Eaters or Voldemort. Or about being nasty to Kate because she wasn't like us. A family with dark roots. Actually Kate had been here a few times over the last year and he had been very nice to her. Because of my spell he had forgotten about all of his bad manners. Still my mother and I had to make sure nobody told him anything about what he had done years ago. And she had to visit the hospital with him regularly so the wizards could check that everything important was still there.

So now I had to open the door. I went down and opened it. I was greeted by the face of Pansy Parkinson the most annoying girl ever. She had been madly in love with me ever since she had met me. And it seemed that she still hadn't realized that I was in a relationship.

"Hey, Draco," she said.

I raised my eyebrows, making clear that I didn't have the slightliest idea why she was here.

"This is Astoria Greengras," she said and another girl appeared next to her. "I think you know her?"

I didn't answer and still waited for a reason why she had shown up.

"Can we come in?"

I wanted to tell her that no she couldn't come in but she had already slipped past me.

I rolled my eyes about to kill something or someone and closed the door, annoyed as hell.

**A/N: So what do you think? Interesting?**

**Please fave/alert/review ;) The guys who read "Confusing Thing We Call Life" will like this just as much, I'm sure :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers jayjay, Surfgirl7806, LadyMitzi, harika, stay strong, Insanity is my second name, DM Forever and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx! May I say that I really love you guys :) And of course I hope you will keep on reviewing ;D**

**A few flashbacks in this chapter :)  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 2-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

We were now all sitting on the black leather couch in the living room. Both girls on the right side of me, I tried to keep as much distance to them as possible.

Pansy was one of the last people I wanted at home after how she had behaved last year after Kate and I had told everyone that we were in a relationship. Or rather showed everyone.

* * *

><p><em>First day of school after the Christmas break. Today was the first time Kate and I would show everyone that we were in a relationship.<em>

_I entered the Great Hall and saw her sitting with her friends at the Gryffindor Table._

_"Oi! Over here, mate!" Blaise called out from the other end of the Hall. I saw him patting the empty seat next to him and Pansy who sat on the other side, expectantly waiting for me to sit down._

_My eyes narrowed. Why not now? I thought to myself and with the eyes of almost every person at the Slytherin Table, I went over to the Gryffindor Table and tapped Kate on the shoulder. Most of the people were probably expecting me to insult her in some way but when she turned around I bent down and kissed her. Right there, in front of the whole school._

_I heard someone dropping whatever they had just been holding as the whole Hall had gone quiet and ignored it. "Hey, babes," I muttered, conscious to the fact that the whole Gryffindor Table was able to hear. She smiled at me and then, as if nothing at all had happened, I walked back to the Slytherin Table, sat down next to Blaise and casually said "So, mate, how were your holidays?"_

_Suddenly the whole Hall started whispering and I heard a shocked "Draco Malfoy and Kate Stevens?" somewhere at the Hufflepuff Table._

_Blaise patted my shoulder and answered, "Finally you both are together."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Come on! You guys were so obvious while we were having that groupwork!" he said, grinning. I waited. "Ok, I saw her sleeping in your bed a few weeks ago," he then admitted._

_Someone behind me cleared his throat. I turned around. Ok, her throat._

_"What exactly was that?" Pansy asked, having a hard time to keep her voice calm._

_"Er... I kissed my girlfriend?"_

_"Your... girlfriend," Pansy said between deep breaths, obviously trying to keep from a conniption. Then her eyes lightened up. "Oh Drakie, what did she do to you? Was it a love potion? Did she bespell you?" she said, patting my arm._

_How stupid could someone be? I pulled my arm away._

_"Pansy Parkinson," I said in a serious voice._

_"Yeah?" she asked hopeful._

_"I'm not in love with you. I love Kate Stevens, always have and always will. Get the fuck over it!" I went on._

_Now she exploded. "What? That bitch? She is a Gryffindor! Have you totally forgotten everything about your family? I'm sure you're father won't accept her!" And with that she had hit a very sensitive spot._

* * *

><p>"What do you want here anyway?" I asked her now.<p>

"Well, we're all three finished with school now, so why don't we spend time together?" Pansy said casually.

I blew a rasperry. "Parkinson, you're one of the last persons on earth I want to spend time with. Even brainless Crabbe or Goyle are a better avocation than you!"

She stood up, threw her head back and said, "Come Astoria, we're going!"

Having thought that maybe Astoria was nice I saw her looking at me contemptuously and stride with Pansy away.

No other Slytherin EVER was allowed to look at a Malfoy contemptuously! It was ok if Kate did that because she sometimes looked at me like that just for fun. Or because she was trying to imitate someone.

I decided to go up and send Blaise an owl. Maybe he could help me with the idea I had had to see Kate. Otherwise Blaise wasn't good at anything as we had seen last year... not even for testing a simple healing potion. I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

"So you're in a relationship with Draco Malfoy... I still can't believe it!" Dean said some time later in the Express. Why he talked about this now even though he knew it for half a year? Because he hadn't talked to me once since Christmas.

"Yeah," I said.

"But everyone must've been so shocked!" he said.

Ginny and Luna smiled. "Well, those both and Harry knew it right away so they weren't that shocked. But Ron..." I smiled, remembering what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>After Draco and I had entered the Burrow we went up into Ginny's and my room I changed and then told her about what had just happened. We waited a few hours until we knew that the whole family would be soon awake. Feeling that it wouldn't go over too well if they would come down and see Draco Malfoy sit on their couch I sent him outside.<br>_

_I sat there with Ginny, waiting nervously. Molly was the first to appear. Then the Twins. And at last Harry - who already knew - and Ron. Arthur was at the Ministry._

_"Hey guys, I want to tell you something. You remember that death threat I got per mail?" I asked them._

_ "What death threat?" Molly asked, shocked, having her hand over the spot of her heart. Right. I hadn't told her. Ron of course knew about it and had told the Twins but nobody had told Molly about it. _

_I took a deep breath and explained what had happened._

_"After that death threat I was... well, in the Forbidden Forest 'cause you know that forests soothe me," I said, leaving out the thing when I had seen Pansy and Draco making out. "Anyway, I've been attacked then... but someone saved me," I went on._

_Ron, the Twins and Molly who hadn't known about it sucked in their breath._

_"You were attacked?" Ron said. "By who?"_

_"I didn't know then... anyway, yesterday night I've been attacked again," I pushed up my sleeves and showed them the cuts. "This time I barely escaped. Because the same person saved me again." Ron was about to interrupt me again but I held up my hand. "I really love my that person and he loves me, too. We're in a relationship now and I just wanted you all to know... no matter what you think about him. He really changed. He's standing outside in this very moment. Can he come in?"_

_"Of course, honey! How could we not let the boy who saved you twice into our house?" Molly said, hugging me. I smiled at her. Then I went over and opened the door where Draco was already standing._

_He looked up from the floor and my heart skipped a beat as always when his eyes met mine. I took his hand and dragged him through the door which caused a few gasps of surprise._

_"Malfoy? What is that bastard doing here?" Ron said, angrily._

_Molly's eyes lit up when she understood it. "You saved her, didn't you?"_

_"Yes. I love her. I'm really sorry for appearing here like that..." Draco said. And then he surprised me by saying "You know, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry. I'm so sorry for everything I ever did to you. I won't say that it only was my father's fault. It was my fault, too. He had a bad influence on me but I shouldn't have done what I did, anyway. Gladly, I'm able to say that he probably will never be like this again. He will never insult anyone or do something similar, again."_

_"What do you mean? He's not dead is he?" Molly asked._

_"It was Lucius Malfoy who attacked me. Draco used 'Obliviate' to make him forget about everything. We're not quite sure if it works but if it does he will never know about the Death Eaters or Voldemort again," I explained._

_Shocked, they all looked at us. "He jinxed his own father to save you?" Ron said, unbelievingly.  
><em>

_I nodded. It would take some time but I was sure they would all get along well. I smiled as I saw almost everyone I loved in one room._

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it," Dean said. "I really think you deserve someone good. You have no idea how many boys are out there that are way better than Malfoy. He will probably someday leave you!"<p>

I tried to not think about Draco leaving me 'cause I couldn't stand the thought. Yes, maybe there were better guys out there. But I didn't want them. No, I had the only boy I wanted.

**A/N: That's it :D Review/fave/alert my lovely readers :) Positive reviews are the most welcome of course ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: SO it took some time 'cause I'm busy at school but here it is :D**

**Thanks to: jayjay, PrincessGryffindor, kenna (they will use the rings more often- like in this chapter^^ ) , xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Nelle07 and Insanity is my second name!**

**PLease everyone if you're finished with this read the WHOLE author's note down there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
><strong>

_- Chapter 3 -_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the feast was finished I went up to our dormitory with the others. I changed into sweatpants and a hoodie and sat down on a comfy armchair in the common room, not having to worry about my looks given the fact that there were mostly younger students and it didn't matter to me if they thought I looked stupid.<p>

Absentmindedly I played with the ring on my finger while Ginny was talking about how she loved being back and how she would miss Hogwarts. She wasn't the only one. Hogwarts was like a home for everyone of us. Knowing that we only had one more year left wasn't easy. Of course I also loved the Burrow but Hogwarts was so much different. The huge castle had more secrets than anything else I knew. The grounds were so beautiful with the lake and the small Quidditch pitch and even the Forbidden Forest. Just thinking about never coming back made my heart ache with home sickness. Right here, in this comfy red and golden armchair was where I liked to be. I could understand that Dean had come here again even though I still didn't know why. The only problem with this whole situation - the comfy armchair, the crackling fire, the common room, the castle, EVERYTHING! - the only thing that didn't make it perfect was that Draco wasn't here. God, it sounded so stupid that even though I had seen him only hours ago I had already started to miss him.

My eyes wandered to the ring on my finger and I decided to contact him as soon as possible... which was now.

"Ginny? I'm sorry... I'm rather tired. I think I'll go up," I said when she finally made a long enough break in her rant for me to say something.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. See you later... Or tomorrow if you're already asleep when I go up there," she said, smiling.

I greeted a few familiar people on my way up before I finally got into our dormitory and was able to close the door and shut out all of those voices that came from the common room.

I was glad to see that our dormitory was empty. That way I could talk to Draco without being interrupted. I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath.

I touched the heart on my ring and only had to wait a few seconds before Draco appeared. Or what you could call Draco. It was only his head and it was also very small. I had never used the ring before so I was a bit hopeless.

"Hey," I said, smiling at his image.

"Hey," the image said back. Or rather Draco said back.

"Is it supposed to be this small?" I asked him.

"Wait," he said and whispered something.

"Woah," I said when suddenly a lifesized Draco sat in front of me.

He smirked his trademark smirk and I just kept on staring at him.

"You know... that's really cool and everything..." I started.

"But?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"But sadly I can't make out with that hologram-you." To show what I meant I reached out with my fingers as if wanting to hold his hand but of course my hand was just inside of the hologram now. It wasn't a real touch.

"Yeah, that really sucks, because I want to make out with you right now so badly," he said, chuckling.

I beamed at him. It was just like always with him. I really enjoyed talking to him... but somehow I missed the touch.

"Are you bored already?" I asked him playfully.

"Oh yeah, it's sooo lame without you," he said. "Damn that really annoys me right now. Those words would so much better if I could touch you in any way while saying them," he added.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you again," I said. I hoped that this year they would have more Hogsmeade visits. And hopefully soon! "When do they usually have the first Hogsmeade visit?" I asked him.

"Not until October," Draco said.

"October? Do they want to kill me?" I said, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's really stupid for both of us. But hey! I had an idea! I won't tell you now. The only thing I'll say is: Go to the Room of Requierements tomorrow afternoon. At 5 PM approximately."

"Why?" I asked, anxiously.

"Umm... Didn't I just say I won't tell you?" Draco said, laughing. "Nosy as ever. I love you, Babe."

"Love you, too," I blew a kiss at him.

Suddenly I heard a sound of someone apparating and looked around. That was kinda impossible... how could someone apparate into our dormitory? We were on school grounds?

"Oh, that's probably my parents," Draco said, having turned around.

"Aaah, right," I said. Of course. The sound had been from "over there". Over there sounded so stupid. As if he was in reach. Which he sadly wasn't.

"Okay, I think I'll need to go now," Draco said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye. Miss you, Babe."

His image disappeared.

Groaning, I let myself fall back into the pillows. Ugh, this was so stupid. It was annoying me like hell. My last hope was that this mysterious thing of this would help me feel closer to him. I wondered what it was.

I just felt like I wouldn't survive being seperated from him untilOctober.

Now that he was gone I tried to think of a happy memory with him which wasn't too hard 'cause I had a lot of them.

* * *

><p><em>It was summer break and really hot. I was on a date with Draco. Again. I was at least once a week.<em>

_I was a summerdress and he was wearing shorts and a plain white t-shirt._

_"What are we going to do today?" I asked him, smiling. Even though I was someone who smiled and laughed a lot he was able to make me smile all the time. I was perfectly happy at the moment._

_He took my hand. "I don't know. Just wandering around?"_

_"Sounds good to me." Everything was good just as long as he was by my side._

_Somehow we ended up next to a huge stone fountain. There was a stone bench next to it so we decided to stay there. He sat and I lay down with my head in his lap with my eyes closed. The sun shone on my face and the fountain behind us was quietly purling._

_"Why is it that fucking hot?" I said after sometime._

_I felt him move but I didn't get an answer so I opened my eyes. And jumped up and screamed._

_A flash of cool water had hit my face._

_"OhMyGod! Draco Malfoy, you're officially DEAD!" I said, the water dripping from my face._

_"I thought you said it was too hot?" he said, chuckling._

_"That doesn't mean I want ice cold water splashed into my face!" I said, laughing. "Oh, wait 'til I get you, Draco Malfoy! You will regret what you did!"_

_Still chuckling he backed up._

_We chased eachother a few times around the fountain until I eventually got him. So now we were both dripping wet and started a real water fight. Am I allowed to mention that given the fact that his t-shirt was white and wet it clung to his body and I could see his damn fine abs!_

_After sometime we had somehow ended up IN the fountain and Draco took my wrists and pulled me - pressed to his chest - backwards under one of the water streams that came out of fat angels' mouths._

* * *

><p>That was one of our favourite dates of all time! Being in thoughts I hadn't paid attention to the rest of a world so I was a bit confused when I heard a loud sound.<p>

It was raining and the water was hitting the window. I smiled. That remembered me of a sort of cliché that was totally true.

* * *

><p><em>Draco and I were walking through the city in the summer. The sky was getting greyer and greyer with every minute.<em>

_"I think it's going to rain soon," I stated. "Maybe we should go back."_

_"So I heard this rumors," Draco said, totally ignoring what I had said._

_"What rumor?"_

_"Girls like being kissed in the rain…"_

_"Oh, I dunno… I've never tried," as soon as I had said that a big fat raindrop hit my face._

_"Come on! It's going to pour," I said when it started raining harder. But Draco was holding my wrist as the rain started so soak me._

_My hair clung to my face and my clothes to my body when he bent down and kissed me. Ok, the rumors were true. This was awesome._

* * *

><p>I groaned. Fantastic! Now I missed him even more!<p>

**A/N: Dum-dum and finished :D PLEASE READ THIS!^^  
><strong>

**Okay first: I actually read the story of a girl who got 85 reviews per chapter and in one day! I know I can't get that much but I would be very happy if everyone of you would review even if you don't have an** **account here you can review, you know.**

**Second: I wrote a story on FictionPress and I would so like your opinion on it. It's called "Sweet Darkness". Please, check it out and review no matter if you have an account there or not :D**

**Third: I wrote a new Harry Potter fanfic called "Haunted". The first chapter is up and I know there's not much magic in it yet but I'm planning to write a whole new generation of Harry Potter for it :D SO please read and tell me if it's good :D**

**Oh and I want at least 5 reviews so I won't update until I have 20 reviews... and anyway I'm very busy at school^^ So please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: Hello there :) I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I was busy with school and then I was on my holiday without my lap top :P I'll try to update once a week again though :)**

**Thanks to Insanity is my second name, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, theunbrokenlovatic, rachida, Drkness'sDaughter, ., HayHayy and jayjay! It's good to see that so many of you like it :)**

**To Insanity is my second name: Nope there weren't too many anonymous reviews and they were all positive :P**

**To rachida: It's really nice to see that you're not only reading my fanfiction but also thinking about the plot a lot :) I'm planning to bring Harry, Hermione and Ron into play as often as possible :) They'll have an appearance soon :) About your other questions and thoughts just PM me if you'd like to share them so nobody who's reading the reviews can trip over something that would spoil him or her :)  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 4-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

It's been one week. One fucking week. Yes, Draco had said we would meet "tomorrow" but that had been _one week ago_! His excuse was something like "It didn't work out the way I wanted". For one week I hadn't seen him. No letter - apart from the one saying it didn't work out the way he wanted and another one I had received yesterday - no hologram, nothing. Ok, I needed to stop whining. Ginny was absolutely fine even though she'd been seperated from Harry and here I was, sitting in the library and being annoyed over the fact that I hadn't seen him for seven days. Stupid. Luckily it would be changed today. He had sent me a letter saying it finally worked - whatever IT was - and I should meet him - how was that even possible - in the Room of Requirement at 4PM.

The maybe hundredth time I looked at my watch. 3:40. Seriously? Groaning, I buried my head between my arms that were lying on a table. The library was the only place where no gawking Slytherin fangirls ever looked for me. If I kept showing up here regularly though they would maybe find me too and I would need to find a new hiding place.

I honestly didn't know what they were thinking. They were probably expecting Draco to just suddenly pop up next to me so they could stare at him and melt to little starstruck pools on the ground. If you're not around Draco too much you would probably never notice it but as soon as you were his girlfriend and spending all your free time with him you noticed that he was followed by fan girls everywhere. Ok, not literally _everywhere_ but it seemed like that sometimes.

I took a deep breath and realized my hair smelled good. Probably the new shampoo I had used yesterday so I'd smell good for Draco. I rose up and - stupid as I was - took a great part of my hair, holding it in front of my hair and sniffeling on it.

"What exactly are you doing?" a voice said, with a small chuckle in the end.

I jumped, letting go of my hair so it fell down and I was able to see something else than the chocolate tone of it. Dean Thomas had sat down on the other side of the table. Ok, awkward.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep from blushing and acting as if it was completely normal to hold your hair in front of your face.

"Why? There's nothing strange about my behavior." I answered, cockily.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Of course it's absolutely normal. If my hair was longer I'd do that all the time," he said laughing, which made me smile.

"So... have you come to spill your secret to me?" I whispered, leaning over the table to make it seem more mysterious.

"Which secret?" he asked.

"Why you're back at Hogwarts," I said, sitting back in my chair.

"Would you believe me if I'd say I've just come back to spend another year with you?" he asked, his mouth half grinning.

"Hmmmmm," I said, as if really considering it. "No."

"Just because your boyfriend didn't find a way to come back?" he then said his grin vanishing.

"You sound jealous," I said, meaning to be joking but when I saw the alarmed look on his face it clicked. "Hold on. You're _really_ jealous?" Shit.

He didn't say anything so my eyes wandered to my watch, as I was feeling stupid looking at him. "Holy Shit!" It was 3:55. "I'm really sorry Dean. I need to go. I have a date." As soon as the word "date" was out, I mentally hit myself, seeing the hurt in his eyes. I stood up, brushing the non existent dirt off my red dress and pushing an annoying curl of my hair behind my ear. "See you around, I guess," I said hurried away, clutching my brown leather bag.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," I cursed under my breath. Maybe, just maybe, I told myself, Dean was jealous because I had a serious relationship as in jealous of the relationship and not particularly jealous that it was ME in the relationship? Maybe?

I almost would've run past the wall behind which the Room of Requirement hid. Last second I turned around and stood still. I observed the wall before I closed my eyes.

_I need to see Draco._

A door appeared and I stepped through it. I coughed when the smell of old books surrounded me. This was the original Room of Requirement. Not the room you can make to everything you want. The room where you can store things. The room that should have been destroyed by Fiendfyre.

I turned around, taking in the looks of the room. I smiled. There were so many secrets in here. But then another thought came to me. The room was huge! How was I supposed to find Draco? If he was even here?

I took out my wand and murmured "Lumos." Then I started to walk deeper into the core of the room. I didn't know why but it felt as if the room was leading me to what I was looking for. Of course it was. That was what the room was built for. It had let me in for that. Hadn't it been my wish to see Draco?

I stopped out of pure instinct in front of a huge black cupboard. Or at least that was what I thought it was at first.

Vanishing cabinet. The word flashed through my mind.

I remembered a few words that had been written on Draco's letter and muttered them. They hadn't made sense to me in the beginning but now they did.

I heard chains working in the inside of the cabinet, then the wood creaked one last time before everything was silent again. At least apart from breathing. My heart raced when I stretched out my hand to open the door, hoping this was what I hoped it was and there wouldn't be anything else inside it.

I took one last breath and opened it.

My eyes widened in fear of what could be inside, I took one step backwards. I heard a deep coughing sound, before a figure appeared in the opening.

"Man, I need to clean that thing out if I don't want to suffocate in there," a familiar voice said.

With his messy blonde hair and the leather jacket, grey slacks and white shirt he looked like male perfection.

As soon as his eyes met mine he started to grin. "Sup baby. Wanna smush?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

My eyes widened in surprise for a split second before a small giggle escaped my mouth. Thinking the giggle had sounded stupid I clapped my hands over my mouth.

Draco took my wrist, pulling my hands from my mouth. "You know, that sounded unbelievably cute," he said, smiling. He then tipped my chin up and kissed me. I still couldn't believe it was him right in front of me. Stupid me. I was acting as if I hadn't seen him for years. It had been only _one_ week!

"You smart ass," I said after a short time. "Remembering the Vanishing Cabinet."

He smirked.

"Don't be so damn smug," I said smiling, punching him playfully on the chest which actually hurt because of his abs. "Ouch?" I said, looking at my nuckles.

He chuckled. "Did anyone tell you how stunningly beautiful you are today?" Draco then asked.

"Yes, the person I tried to impress with my looks just told me."

"Well, you try to impress him with your looks? You must be desperate to make him think you're beautiful."

"Apparently. You know, I really love him."

"As far as I know he really loves you, too and thinks you're beautiful either way. When you're dressed up - with perfect make up and clothes - and when you're lying in bed next to him without make up and wearing PJs," he smiled.

"Wow, that just makes me love that boy even more," I answered, blushing. "Just one small question: Shouldn't be the whole Room be destroyed by Fiendfyre. And I mean the storage room. We were in the room for wishes last year and that one's okay."

"It seems like Fiendfyre is in another section of the room and this part - Vanishing Cabinet included - has been spared."

"You tested that before?"

"Yes, of course," he said. "So tell me. How was your week?"

"Ermm...okay I guess. I've been missing you," I said.

"I've been missing you, too. Sorry I didn't write you too much. I've been busy."

With the Cabinet. He's been busy with the Cabinet. With what else should he have been busy?, I told myself. But there was this little voice in my head, saying that there was something else.

"How's life outside school? Boring?" I asked him.

"Yeah, absolutely. How couldn't it be without you?" He smiled at me.

The jealous girlfriend that I was I wanted to ask him what he was doing all the time but I was disturbed by a feeling of uneasiness. I felt heat warm my back and shoot through my whole body. What was that?

I turned around and saw a small light somewhere in the distance between all of the old things. I narrowed my eyes trying to see what exactly it was while it was getting bigger and bigger.

"Fuck," I muttered as my eyes finally widened in understanding and the flames had become even bigger. "Draco," I said. "It has reached this part."

He turned around and I saw shock dawn on his face. Fiendfyre, the deadly flame, was coming closer every second.

"The Vanishing Cabinet," he yelled over the roaring that became louder and louder. Then he took my hand and pulled me into the direction. He opened the door and we entered the Cabinet. At first I didn't know what he was doing. The old wood wouldn't protect us from the flames that destroyed everything. It wasn't before I felt it getting hotter and hotter and the oxygen vanishing that I heard him murmur a spell. Then suddenly the heat was gone. The roaring of the flames wasn't to be heard.

Draco opened the door of the Cabinet and we were greeted by the familiar look of his bedroom. I now realized that my whole body was still shaking with fear and slowly Draco lead me to his bed. I sat down and sobbed, still shocked. He embraced me, trying to calm me down.

I knew this wasn't exactly his fault even though it had been dangerous in first place and that I should be glad that we had escaped but you never think rational when you're under shock. "Draco! THE HELL? I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts! Now I'm at Malfoy Manor! The hell is going to happen now?" And that's probably why I screamed at him, tears whelming out of my eyes.

**A/N: Okay :D Haha first bit of a plot^^ She's at Malfoy Manor^^**

**Like I said I'll try to update once a week but it would mean very much to be if I got 10+ reviews before the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: I'm sorry! I really need to stop taking so long :P I know it's no excuse but we had an Ancient Greek and Italian test and then my best friend celebrated his birthday for two days with sleepover and everything :P But I now updated as much stories of mine as possible so please check it out :)**

**Thanks to jayjay, HayHayy, Insanity is my second name, Drkness'sDaughter, FantasyRW14, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Nelle07, .x, kay-dog and Pretty Monster Princess! You are the best!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 5-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ka<strong>**te**

Ok, I needed to keep calm. I needed to find a way to get back to Hogwarts.

"Maybe I can go back through the Vanishing Cabinet," I said to Draco who sat on his bed.

"Don't you think the other part has been destroyed by Fiendfyre?"

"Well... maybe not?"

He sighed, stood up and took an apple from a bowl. Then he walked over and put that apple into the Cabinet. Murmuring the words I had only a while ago, he closed his eyes. Then he waited a few seconds and murmured those words again.

We both looked at the Cabinet expectantly when he opened its door. Where before there had been a fresh green apple was now a small heap of ashes. So that wasn't possible.

Draco let the ash disappear with a flick of his wand and looked back at me. I had started to walk up and down, thinking hard. Well, as hard as you could think, having your hot boyfriend and his very comfy bed in reach.

"Well, I can't apparate," I said. Smart comment. "Hermione has told us often enough." And then I got it. "Hermione! Of course!"

Draco looked at me as if I had gone totally crazy. "Hermione?"

"Yes! And Harry and Ron!" He raised an blond eyebrow. "We need to get the here as soon as possible! If anyone knows how to get into the castle it's them!"

His eyes widened in understanding. "That could take a while though... I mean... do you even know where they are? And how to message them?"

"They're probably at the Burrow as always. I can use floo powder." And without another word I went to the fireplace in Draco's room, took the bin from next to it and pulled out a hand full of floo powder. I threw it into the fire that was already lit and now changed its color to a piercing green.

"The Burrow," I said loud and clearly and then I stuck my head through the fire.

It's quite scary to use floo powder for the first time... I mean who wouldn't be scared to stick his head into flames? Until then you think flames will burn you. It costs you quite an effort to just put your head into them.

I could see the kitchen of the Burrow which normally busted with life the whole day. It was empty now, though. It could take a while until somebody showed up and I instantly hoped it wouldn't be Molly. She wouldn't be too pleased about the fact that I wasn't in school.

I rolled my eyes wishing for the maybe hundredth time in my life I could actually blow a whistle. Seeing that I couldn't I had to yell. Which could pull Molly down here, too. But I didn't have another chance. I had to do it.

I was about to yell when I heard steps. Someone was coming down the stairs. Please, don't let it be Molly.

Two identical grinning faces appeared. The Twins were in a heated discussion.

"I tell you: That will be the hit! Everyone will buy it!" Fred said to George.

Before George was able to answer I cleared my throat. The Twins jumped, probably expecting it to be Molly who had caught them by something they weren't supposed to do. Their heads turned to the fireplace and when they saw me their eyes widened.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What are you doing there?" George said.

"Just chilling, you know. Of course NOT you, dumbass." Sounded mean but the Twins and I were used to talk to eachother like that.

They shrugged. "So boys, I've got a problem," I said.

"Did your boyfriend leave you and you want us to punch him 'cause nobody else can get into his reach?"

I chuckled, surprised they'd do something like that for me. "No. But you'll like what I'll tell you. I'm not at Hogwarts."

"Why are you not at Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"How are you not at Hogwarts?" George asked after that.

"Well, let's just say Draco and a certain Vanishing Cabinet were involved. Anyway, I need help to get back so I was wondering if you could send Harry, Hermione and Ron over?"

"Right. You ask them but not us." The Twins were seriously pouting.

"Guys, calm down. Just do it!"

"Fine," they said at the same time.

Then I had an idea. "But don't send them right now. Just maybe leave an hour or so before they come." I had what I wanted. I saw Draco and I mean the _real_ Draco. We could use a bit of our private time.

**x**

A few hours later after Draco and I had done... _things_ the doorbell rung. The Trio had seemed to get my hints when I had told Fred and George to leave Draco and me a bit of time otherwise they wouldn't have rung the doorbell.

"The hell did you do?" was the first thing a very disturbed Hermione asked. Being outside of Hogwarts while I definitely should be there was probably worth a lifetime in Azkaban for her. Even though it was by mistake. She still needed to sort out her priorities.

"How come we never handled that?" Ron murmured to Harry and instantly got an angry look from Hermione who seemed to have been able to hear him.

"Well, we thought about it and we're quite sure how to get you back," Harry explained casually.

Hermione snorted angrily and then turned to me. "It's easy. Remember when we got into the castle before the Battle of Hogwarts?" She didn't even wait for my nod. "You have to apparate to Hogsmeade and from there you'll get to Hogwarts through portrait of Dumbledore's sister. Harry will come along with you to see that everything goes well."

"Doesn't need that portrait to be opened from the other side?" I asked.

"Ginny is informed," Harry said and smiled.

Of course!

"Did you ever notice that you could visit Ginny and you could visit me through that portrait?" I asked Harry and Draco. Their eyes widened.

"You're actually right!" Hermione said, thinking. And they said she was the smartass.

"Ok, let's go," Ron said who didn't seem as if he could stand being in the same as Draco for any longer.

"Now that I know that I'll come visit you soon," Draco said, kissing me goodbye.

"I'm already looking forward to it." And then he disappeared and the next moment I found myself in Hogsmeade.

**A/N: Cutting it off here. I don't even know why^^ Pretty please review? Let's say 10 reviews again? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: Busiest week ever behind me it was just horrible :P Sorry guys! But here we go again :)  
><strong>

**Thanks to: jayjay, Insanity is my second name, HayHayy, Pretty Monster Princess, FantasyRW14, HermioneandMarcus, Drkness'sDaughter, ember505, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and cushyylove! :D**

**And if you want to see your name here, too, review ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
><strong>

_- Chapter 6 __-_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

* * *

><p>"HARRY!"<p>

"Woah," I said, covering my ears with my hands just in case Ginny let out another squeal/scream. Raising an eyebrow, I watched Ginny and Harry making out. Slowly I moved my hands from my ears, quite sure her mouth was busy enough with something else and that she wouldn't be able to squeal again. I cocked my head to one site and wondered if Draco and I were like that. Probably. No wonder Ron always acted as if he was throwing up.

I decided to take a bit more care the next time Draco and I kissed in front of other people and looked around. The Room of Requierement had the same looks as it had had when we were training for the DA. I remembered it and a smile crept up on my face.

"Expecto patronum," I murmured, thinking of the moment Draco had told me that he loved me. A silver stream of light left my wand and formed a fox that playfully ran through the room. I smiled, seeing that it was just as happy as me. It stopped next to me, looking up and I grinned at it. Then I watched Harry and Ginny - still kissing, ugh - and chuckled.

"I see. You two don't need me. I'll go up to our dormitory, then." I didn't even get an answer. Harry was just waving me goodbye with one hand.

I shrugged and hurried off, my patronus still following me.

I looked at my little fox, walking out of the room, when suddenly a very dreamy voice said "Hi!" I jumped and my fox disappeared.

"OhmyGod, Luna! I swear some day you are killing me!"

She blinked at me with her great eyes, the Quibbler in her hand. "I'm sorry. How was it at your boyfriend's?"

"It was nice seeing him again," I smiled. "He'll show up in Hogwarts more often now that we remembered that passage."

"That's nice. Do you think Neville could come through that portrait, too?" I had totally forgotten about Neville and her. It seemed that they had now something serious going on. So we were all in love with someone outside of school. Selfish! Selfish! SELFISH! I had only been thinking about Malfoy and me the whole time.

"Yes, sure. You just need to write him and tell him what to do."

"I will."

"Ok, I'll go up into our dormitory now. I'm really exhausted," I said, yawning.

"After what you probably did this afternoon it's no wonder you're exhausted," she said, casually.

I raised an eyebrow, shocked. Sweet innocent Luna seriously _grinned_. Seemed like now that she was 17 maybe even she had lost some of her innocence.

I shrugged again and went up to our dormitory and changed into some PJ's. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.<p>

"I wanted to see you," Pansy said, standing in front of my door in the rain.

I rolled my eyes. When would she _finally_ give up? Was she really too stupid to realize that I was in a relationship with a girl I loved and that I didn't want anything to do with her?

"I wanted to say sorry for my behavior. Kate is really nice and I'm really sorry for everything, I did."

My eyes widened and I was about to give her a big "WHAT" when she held me a basket under my nose.

"To show you how sorry I am I brought you some brownies. I hope you can forgive me," she looked at the ground, ashamed.

I leaned against the threshold and hesitated a few seconds, before I took the basket. "Thank you."

"If you should be bored... just write me an owl, will you?"

"I'll see," I answered.

She gave me one last look before she turned around, putting her hood up and walking away.

I closed the door and jogged into the kitchen, putting the basket down and then walking into the living room. "I'm sorry. It was Pansy. She apologized because of what she did with Kate and so on."

"Oh really," the person on the couch said. "Did you send her away?"

"Of course." Groaning I let myself fall on the couch next to my best friend Blaise. "She even brought brownies."

Blaise chuckled deeply. "I wouldn't eat them. They're probably poisoned." He leaned back.

"Yes, sure, man. You're definitely paranoid. She really seemed sincere," I answered, grinning.

I took a can of coke from the table in front of me and opened it to start drinking.

"So what did you do today? Was Kate with you? I swear I could've heard you both having fun through the whole village." I spat out the coke I had had in my mouth and started coughing.

"What?" I brought out between fits of coughs.

"Haha, I was only joking - but hey, it seems as if I had been right," he laughed.

"Not funny, man," I said, frowning. "How did you even get the idea she was here?"

He took his hand out of his pocket and showed me a silver necklace. "I remember seeing this on her last year. I found it on this couch. I mean on the _couch_! I hope you were only sitting here, talking!" He eyed the couch cautiously.

"Of course we were only sitting here, man. What do you think?"

"You don't want to hear that. So I want to hear details."

I had a hard time to keep from grinning. "Aren't girls asking their friends questions like this? I think so. You sound like a girl, Zabini, you sure do."

**A/N: Tadaaaa ;D I know it's short :P Sorry... but how did you like it? Love? Hate? Please review :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: Thanks to the lovely jayjay, Drkness'sDaughter, cushyylove, Pretty Monster Princess, FantasyRW14, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Rose Katrine Malfoy (thanks for all of your reviews! :D )  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 7-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<br>**

I walked through our house, intending to throw the cans Blaise and I had emptied away. He was gone and it wasn't too bad. It had been an exhausting day. Yawning, I went past the kitchen but something distracted me. I stopped dead in my tracks, narrowing my eyes and then taking a few steps back so I was standing in front of the entrance of the kitchen again. Cocking my head to one side I took a deep breath. There it was again. That smell. One I'd recognize everywhere, probably. I couldn't describe how exactly it smelled but I connected it immediately. Of course though, it would've been impossible not to recognize and connect it. When a person spends nights in your bed you definitely know her smell.

* * *

><p><em>I was staring at the grey ceiling. I couldn't sleep. How was I supposed to sleep anyway? <em>

_Her body next to me moved slightly_ _and I turned my head and watched her. She was sound asleep. It was even easier to take her completely in when she looked like this. Innocent. Peaceful. Perfect. Her skin looked pale in the moonlight. Flawless. Her long dark hair was on one side so that her pale neck was bared. _

_I turned around and lay myself directly behind her so that my eyes were right in front of her head. I took a deep breath, my heart racing. You would expect the feelings to stop being so overwhelming when you're finally with the person you're in love with. But they get even more intense. Often I felt as if I was losing my mind, being near her like this. _

_My breath seemed to tickle her in her sleep because she shuddered lightly. I got even closer and I buried my nose in her hair, taking in her smell. It made me feel dizzy and I closed my eyes._

_I couldn't describe how much I loved her._

_I put my arm around her, making sure that I wasn't dreaming, that she was really here in my bed, that she was mine. I kissed her neck softly_ _and fell asleep, smiling._

* * *

><p>"Kate," I muttered, shaking my head, grinning. What had she done this time? Apparated back to me?<p>

I entered the kitchen, looking for her. She had to be here. The smell was getting stronger with every step I took and I imagined seeing her every second with the back to me so I could walk up to her, gently grabbing her waist and pulling her to me so she'd do that cute squealing thingie she did whenever I surprised her.

But the kitchen was completely empty. No trace of Kate. Still her smell was getting stronger and stronger until it stopped in front of the counter. My eyes caught on the basket with brownies. It took me a split second before I connected her smell and the brownies. I grabbed one, holding it under my nose. That was where the smell came from. Once again I was very thankful that I had paid attention in potions. Amortentia. One of the strongest love potions there was. The smell was different for everyone. It was the smell they loved the most... which was Kate's in my case.

I felt anger zap through me and our rubbish bin tilted over when I threw the basket filled with brownies into it too forcefully.

Pansy had mixed Amortentia into the brownies so I would fall in love with her. Her apology hadn't been sincere at all. She still hadn't given up.

My hands were shaking with anger so I tried to calm down. I took a deep breath. I had noticed it. Everything was fine. As long as she didn't harm Kate and I was cautious enough everything was fine.

I massaged my temples, turned around and walked up the stairs into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

Nobody except Luna and Ginny had noticed my absence last month when I had accidentally ended up at Malfoy Manor. I could call myself quite lucky, seriously.

You wouldn't believe me but - this may sound totally crazy - Hogsmeade has actually a _club_! As in dancing and partying club! Yes, I wouldn't believe myself either, but there's a reason you didn't know about this: Only 7th years know about the club. And of course the students that have already left school. So when all the innocent younger students come back from their Hogsmeade visit and lay in there comfy beds the 7th years are still there partying like there's no tomorrow. Which was exactly what I would do tonight. It was the first Hogsmeade visit this year and the best thing was - guess who's also coming - I'd get to see my boyfriend there.

Yeah, now that we knew about the passage from Hogsmeade to the Room of Requierment we had met up a few times... but _hey_! What's better than a party with your super hot boyfriend?

I was dressed up in a blue sparkling dress when we stopped in front of the club. It looked quite small from the outside but in the wizarding world you could never trust looks. At least on things.

Luna and Ginny were also dressed up 'cause you know... their boyfriends were coming, too.

Two arms slung around my waist and I jumped, squealing.

"Hey, Babe," a deep voice next to my hear almost hummed and I could feel him grin into my neck. I tipped my head back so it was resting against him and seeing that Draco was of course way taller it was no problem for him to simply bent down and press his lips to mine. My stomach did a weird twist as always when he kissed me.

"Let's go inside," Harry said somewhere next to me and I realized that of course there were still other people around us. Yes, whenever Draco was with me like that I had a very small attention span... obviously.

I turned around and took Draco's outfit in, telling myself not to start jumping around hysterically because of his hotness. Grey trousers, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"You're so beautiful," Draco muttered under his breath, grinning. He slung one arm around me and we walked in.

You'd expect me to know almost everything about Draco seeing that we were now a couple for over a year but I had never expected him to dance like _that_. Calling it hot was a complete understatement.

"_Fresh to death and dressed to digress. I'm just a tiger and I'm lookin for a tigress_."

The beats were booming. Draco pulled me close.

"_Hold up let me catch my b-b-b-b-b-b-reath._"

He bent down and kissed me. Like _really _kissed me even though we were in the middle of the crowd. But I didn't mind. I just kept on making out with him. Wasn't that normal in clubs?

"_Let me love you like you are the shit girl, you are the shit girl, you are the shit girl_."

The lights flashing through the club just made everything more exciting.

**A/N: This may seem like a filler but I think it's really hot! :D I've been listening to the song the whole time while writing it and had a really hot pic of Tom that I found just recently on my phone next to me :) Let's just say I almost died of hotness^^ Right now I think this is one of my favorite chapters :) if you like it too please review :) I'll try to update on Wednesday :) 10 reviews + ? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: Thanks to Drkness'sDaughter, cushyylove, jayjay, Pretty Monster Princess, FantasyRW14, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ember505, HayHayy and ShadowAngelDemon!**

**There's a great time skip in this one :)**

**To those who read CTWCL will remember that her birthday is on the 15th of December and mine is, too. Which is tomorrow :D So would you maybe review for my birthday? :) Would make me happy :D Because I'll check the reviews tomorrow :)  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 8-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ka<strong>**te**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I heard a whisper. "She's awake, guys!" And then hell broke loose.

There was firework everywhere. Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, purple. Everywhere were colors which were much too bright. I ducked behind my blanket, trying to make the light and noise go away. What was going on anyway? Was I being attacked?

One second later I knew what was the reason for this mess when about a dozen voices said "Happy Birthday" at the same time.

My first thought was _Shit._ How had I been able to forget about my birthday? Today was the 15th of December! But then I remembered what was the problem. There was no snow outside. And with no snow outside it didn't feel like December. So I hadn't wasted a thought to my birthday.

My second thought was _Double-shit!_ There were a dozen people in my dormitory and I was lying here with my PJs on and probably had the worst bedhead ever.

I would kill whose ever idea this had been.

I blinked a few times before the blurry image went away and I was able to see who was there, watching me in my not so lovely condition.

Ginny, Luna. Well, that had been obvious. But I hadn't expected the other visitors. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and - guess who - Draco.

My eyes instantly locked with his and it was as if nobody else was in this room. For only a second. Then I realized that even though Ginny, Luna and Draco knew how I usually looked in the morning nobody of the others did and blushed.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, stupidly, my voice still husky because I had only just awoken.

"It's your birthday!" Fred and George said at the same time. I was about to tell them that of course I knew that it was my brithday because you know it was _my_ birthday but given the fact I had seriously forgotten about it I couldn't tell them that.

My hands went up into my messy hair and tried to straighten it. If successfully or not, I didn't know.

Then every single one of them gave me their presents one after another, wishing me a Happy Birthday.

Ginny.

Luna.

Fred and George.

Harry.

Ron.

Hermione.

Neville.

And Dean.

I didn't know if I only imagined it but when Dean hugged me I saw a very angry looking Draco, having his eyes narrowed. I remembered what he had told me a few months ago. About being jealous and wondered if Draco knew. He had to know by the way he was looking. But he knew that there was nothing between me and Dean, right? How could he not after everything we had been through?

Last but of course not least Draco stood in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, Babe," he said. And the loud and clear so everyone would hear it he said "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said and saw Dean flinch from the corner of my eye.

Then Draco leaned in and kissed me. As if the others weren't watching. In this exact moment I realized that he really knew. He knew that Dean was jealous. He knew it and he was worried. That was why he wanted to show that I was his. That may sound a bit nasty but I didn't care. I was his. And would always be. So the only problem that could ever exist was him not wanting me anymore.

I saw Dean rush out of the room and really really deep in my stomach I felt a bit guilty.

"Ugh, seriously! Take a room!" Fred said loudly.

I smiled into the kiss as all of our friends - Harry having an arm around Ginny, Hermione and Ron arguing about something as always, Neville and Luna being cute but nevertheless totally innocent - left the room, giving me and my boyfriend a bit of private space

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

Winter break. Was there anything better? While I had been at school it had been good because we had a break from all the learning. Now that I was at home it was good because it gave me the opportunity to spend most of my time with Kate.

She couldn't stay at Malfoy Manor for long though. Only one day. The risk that my father would get back his memory was still too high. I didn't want her to be in danger.

"Honey, are you at home?" my mother called out from downstairs.

"Yes, mother, I am."

"Your lovely girlfriend left something for you," she said.

I sat there for a split second being confused before I rushed downstairs.

"Oh look, those are M&M cookies!" I heard my mother say when I walked up to her. "For Draco the best boyfriend ever. Your Kate," she read aloud from a card. "Oh, that is so cute!" she went on.

I took the basket of cookies and had the card in my hand, smiling. Yes, she was quite good at backing. I had seen that the last few days when she had been baking cupcakes, muffings and those cookies. She had promised me to send a few to me and here they were. They even smelled like her. I breathed in her smell and took a cookie. Then I took a great bite.

As I chewed I realized something, though. The handwriting looked different than Kate's... familiar though. My eyes widened. The smell! I spat out the cookie, making my mother look shocked but it was already too late.

**A/N: Cliff- Cliff- Cliffhanger ;) Ok you all should know what has happened now after the last chapter's hints :)**

**Oh and I'm so sorry because it's so short :/ I promise that the next chapter will be super-long! **

**So maybe extra-many review as a birthday present for me? Pretty pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: Seriously, I'm angry at myself that I took this long -.- I'm really sorry :P I hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy new Year :)**

**Thank you to the wonderful people that reviewed and wished me a happy Birthday! Thank you to Pretty Monster Princess, Blake, Drkness'sDaughter, FantasyRW14, ember505, Hannah, jayjay, HermioneandMarcus, HayHayy, ShadowAngelDemon, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, alwaysapotter and rachida :)**

**to rachida: Thank you for your long review! I like how you're always paying attention to the plot! Oh and you seem to live in the same timezone as I do :D**

**to ShadowAngelDemon: Yeah but Snape and Dumbledore are supposed to be dead, too... I just can't let all of these wonderful characters be dead so they're all alive in my story :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

* * *

><p><em>- Chapter 9 -<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

Patiently, I waited in front of the huge gate of Malfoy Manor. My breath was leaving little white clouds in the cold winter air.

I jumped a little bit when someone apparated on the other side of the gates persuaded that it was Draco I smiled broadly. But then I saw that it wasn't him.

"Good Morning, my love," Narcissa greeted me friendly. We actually got along very well and I liked her. She was a really good mother you had to admit. Her son had always been her highest priority.

"Good Morning," I said. "Is Draco at home?" I tried to look over her shoulder, expecting to see Draco coming even though it was very unlikely for him to walk.

"I'm very sorry but I think it would be better if you wouldn't visit him today," she answered, smiling sadly.

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. This was not how Draco was usually behaving. He would be happy to see me anytime. He had never send me home without giving me a good reason. And if I recalled it right he had never send me home at all.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared.

Him not wanting to see me was a really bad sign! Was he getting annoyed by me? Didn't he want me anymore?

"I'm so sorry, honey," Narcissa said again, shaking her head. "I don't know what happened to him. He seemed to-" She was interrupted by a plop sound. Draco had apparated next to her. I could see him through the fence-like gate.

"Mother, go back inside. You will get a cold. I can handle this."

Yes, it was cold. He had let me wait long enough in front of this gate for me to notice it. I was dressed rather poorly, only wearing my favorite jeans, a navy blue cable sweater, my favorite Jack Wills mittens and grey Uggs boots with matching grey Uggs ear muffs, having not expected to wait this long.

Now I noticed something else, too.

He had gone back to wearing black smokings.

"Why are you wearing that? I thought you hated that and liked the new-" hot "clothes better?" I asked, confused, pointing at his chest.

"My girlfriend likes it better this way," he stated casually.

Ok, now I was really confused. What was going on? I had never said that I liked that better!

"But- I'm your girlfriend?" I said it like a question. I should be sure that I was his girlfriend but right now I didn't know what to think anymore.

"You're not."

It was like a punch right into my face even though I felt the pain somewhere else. It stabbed my heart.

"What?" I said, standing there helplessly in the middle of a storm. My hair fluttered behind me and I felt the urge to cry. "What?" I repeated.

"You're not my girlfriend," he said coldly and it felt as if he wasn't the boy I loved anymore. He was more serious, colder. Different. "I never loved you. I will never love you. Just leave me and my new girlfriend alone."

The first tear rolled down my cheek. "But- You can't just-" I was at a loss of words.

He furrowed his brow and for one second I thought I saw something like the old loving look in his eyes and I almost thought he would take back what he had said. But he didn't.

"Please, just go," he said and disapparated.

I stood there for a few minutes, crying. A tear rolled down my cheek and dropped from my chin. Halfway in the air it changed into a perfect, sparkling droplet of ice. At least I thought it was ice. Realizing that it was probably my magical ability that was being influenced by my strong emotions, I tried to keep calm, afraid of what else I was able to do in this condition. I took a deep breath and disapparated.

The Burrow's windows were lit up and the outside was still decorated with little colorful lamps and all kinds of Christmas stuff. It looked so happy and seemed probably inviting for everyone that was in a normal and happy mood but I hesitated to enter it. With my broken heart it was the first time that I felt as if I didn't belong here.

I didn't wonder why he had just done that. All I felt was the pain in my heart and emptiness. I just stormed into the Burrow, crying. Through the stuffed living room and up the stairs. Somewhere I threw my bag into a corner but I didn't care. My vision was blurry from the tears so I didn't see the huge black figure that was on my bed very clearly.

"Kate," the male voice said.

I turned away from the person, recognizing the voice, not wanting him to see me in this condition.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" I asked, sounding more desperately than ever. I tried to dry my cheeks with the sleeve of my sweater but I was probably only messing up my make up.

Suddenly I felt his hands grasp round my upper arms. The touch reminded me so much of ways Draco had touched me that I started to sob loudly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, worried.

"Nothing. Please- Just go," I said between sobs.

"I won't go until you tell me who hurt you so I can beat that person up," Dean said and I was slightly surprised. But then I imagined Draco being beaten up by him and instantly took a few steps away.

I finally turned around and I knew that I was probably looking rather ugly. My face always got really red when I cried.

"Don't beat him up!" And after another sob I said, "I love him. It's not his fault. I can't force him to be with me. If he doesn't love me I can't change that."

"Draco," Dean muttered, realizing who I was talking about. "He doesn't deserve you! You deserve better."

Why did everyone keep on saying that? It was annoying me like crazy! Always "He doesn't deserve you" or "You deserve better". The hell I did.

First: I didn't deserve better because he was the best! If they brought deserving into this it was me not deserving him!

Second: Why talk about deserving? Fact was that I wanted him! Deserving didn't matter. He was what I wanted!

I sobbed harder and Dean hugged me, muttering a "I'm so sorry. I know how a broken heart feels. It isn't a nice feeling." Of course it wasn't a nice feeling. But after his words the hug changed. He pressed me against him and I realized that he was trying to hold on to me. It was a desperate attempt to keep me close while knowing it wasn't him I loved. And I realized that he loved me.

But he wasn't Draco. Had Draco really never loved me? A memory flashed through my mind.

* * *

><p><em>I sat in Draco's bed while he was lying in front of me. His hand was on my cheek, caressing it. I didn't know how often I had looked at it, remembering the exact pattern but my eyes were trained on it again. The Dark Mark was a contrast to his pale skin and the white bedcloth. I slowly trailed it with my finger and he furrowed his brow.<em>

_"I've fucked up so much," he said._

_"Forget about it! Yes, you fucked up! But hey! It's all over now. It's as if you never did all these things. You're the boy who made all the wrong choices. But that's over now," I tried to soothe him._

_"I can't forget about it. I get reminded of it every single day when I look into the mirror and see the Dark Mark. It will never vanish. I just hate myself sometimes."_

_"Seems like we both fucked up our lifes," I muttered._

_"What? What are you talking about? You're perfect."_

_I smiled a very sad smile. "I'm a lot of things but never perfect. Never."_

_"Tell me about it," he said. He looked worried._

_"It's my fault that my parents died," I began - and stopped. It was really hard talking about this. "I- I don't really wanna explain everything..." I said, feeling the tears come. "After it happened I hated myself so much. I- I can't describe the hatred I felt. It's hard to hate your own body... your own self."_

_He wiped away a tear. "You don't have to talk about it. Tell me when you're ready."_

_I took a deep breath and calmed down._

_It was not your fault they died. It was not your fault. Stop telling yourself it was._

_His brow was furrowed again and his finger was trailing a thin scar above my right ankle. "Promise me something," he said, his eyes trained on the scar. I nodded. "Never do that again." His eyes met mine._

_"I dunno if I'll be able to never do that again," I said because I wanted to be honest._

_"I'll always be there to prevent you from doing it again," he then said. "Always."_

_He pulled me to him so I was now lying in his arms, my head on his chest._

_"You make me see that it's worth living. You show me that there's a reason to go on. With you I'm able to forget about the past, to act as if I'd never made all this mistakes," he whispered into my ear and then he kissed my forehead._

* * *

><p>But he wasn't here. He. Wasn't. Here!<p>

How- How had he been able to say something like that if he had never loved me? Maybe- maybe he had loved me once.

But he didn't love me anymore... And the worst was: I could understand him. I had ruined his life. It was my fault that he had hexed his father and they now had to treat him like a little child. He probably hated me.

This idea- No, this _knowing_ that he hated me made me cling to Dean. Cling to him because I was feeling loved. It didn't matter that this love- No, the _person_ giving me this love, wasn't the right one, right now I was egoistic enough not to care. I was trying to not lose the grip to Dean because he held me here. He was giving me a reason to go on. I wasn't alone. Even though Draco didn't love me anymore, I was still loved. For this second it helped me to ease the pain.

And that is why I clung to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rather sad chapter :P Next chapter I'll write a scene out of Draco's point of view ;)**

**Hope you liked it :D Fave/Alert and of course don't forget to do me a favor and review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry I'm only writing now. I've been going through a lot of changes the last few months and oh well... I didn't write as you might've noticed :) Still I hope I'm still able to do it :)**

**This chapter is purely from Draco's point of view and the next one will be about Kate coping with everything if you should think she's weird in this one :)**

**Thanks to my beautiful reviewers: xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, cushyylove, FantasyRW14, Pretty Monster Princess, ShadowAngelDemon, Drkness'sDaughter, ember505, HayHayy, MissYouDontHaveToKnow, HermioneandMarcus and Hannah :) I love you all xx**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_- Chapter 10 -_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

* * *

><p>Do you know that feeling when you don't know who you are anymore? When you feel as if you're a different person?<p>

I definitely had that feeling now. I couldn't describe why though. Everything that had happened earlier than the last few days was a blur.

It should bother me, really, and I knew that deep down it actually was bothering me but on the outside it was only numbness. Like I said: I couldn't describe the feeling. The only thing that really bothered me and woke me up in the night was a pale face. A pale, sad face with tears streaming down the tears. Thick black eyelashes as she closed her eyes, tears whelming up.

It shouldn't bother me, really. I mean I didn't love her.

"Kate," I quietly whispered her name and for a split second it felt as if my heart had just skipped a beat.

No, I didn't love her. I loved Pansy. That was all that I knew for sure. If it was really for sure. Was it?

I shook my head, biting my lip, confused. Then my hands were up and I rubbed my temples. All these thoughts were giving me a headache.

Pansy came in. Her mouth formed an "O" as she saw me sitting on the edge of my bed, shirtless. She then went over to my closet and threw a black shirt at me. "Here wear that."

_Not the right reation_. A scene flashed through my mind. I was sitting on the bed shirtless again. A small figure appeared in the doorway. Her long hair was messy and she was wearing shorts and a wide t-shirt that left her shoulder bare. As she looked at me the slightest blush crept up on her cheeks and she stared at me for a bit until I smirked at her and she turned all flirty and slowly came over to me, grinning.

I shook my head again. Why was I thinking this? Was it imagination? Was it memory? The problem was that the girl hadn't been Pansy.

I stood up and began to put the shirt on. Pansy looked at me, tapping with her foot impatiently.

Again a scene flashed through my mind. Kate standing in front of me. She was a bit smaller than Pansy but she was standing on her tip-toes, buttoning my shirt up. When she was finished, she lightly pulled on my collar before I leaned down, giving her a kiss.

I needed to stop doing this! I was a very faithful person! I couldn't bear the thought of imagining about another girl while I had a girlfriend. That I obviously loved adding to that. Otherwise she wouldn't be my girlfriend... Right?

"Are you finished?" Pansy asked, obviously annoyed. "We wanted to go to Diagon Alley, remember?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

She looked at me once more before she disapparated. I put my hands in the pockets of my grey jeans before I disapparated, too.

**x**

Going shopping in Diagon Alley had been going quite well actually. Until -

"Really? OhMy! That's so hilarious, Dean!" a female voice I would recognize everywhere said. The laugh that followed left me without any doubts.

I looked up to see the tall Dean Thomas. My eyes lingered on him for a split second. He didn't really matter. Then they wandered down to the small girl that I knew would be with him.

Kate.

She had changed. A lot. Her slightly curly hair that had been auburn was now a dark ebony while the tips were a nice bronze tone. Dip dye. I remembered hearing it. From her probably. Her hair was longer than I remembered, too and her figure had become more delicate. She was wearing a red dress, black ankle boots and her favorite Jack Wills mittens. I hadn't seen her for less than two weeks and she looked completely different!

As soon as she saw me the smile faded from her red lips and her eyes stopped sparkling. As I looked at her I wasn't quite sure if she'd start screaming or if she'd start crying. I somehow hoped the first one. I didn't want to see her cry and I somehow felt as if I deserved to be screamed at.

"Draco," she said and I was surprised at how firm her voice was. Dean made a movement and I saw that he had taken her hand, squeezing it. I didn't know why but this filled me with anger and another emotion I couldn't quite decipher. I remembered feeling it before and I knew that Dean had been the reason then, too.

"Kate," I said, somehow finding it hard to use this four letters emotionlessly.

Someone next to me cleared their throat and I remembered that Pansy was still there. Only now I realized that she was clutching my arm and I wondered when that had happened and why I hadn't noticed.

"We need to go now," Dean said, he was glaring daggers at me and his voice was cold and hard. He put his arm around Kate, making me flinch ever so slightly and they walked away.

I turned around, looking after them and told myself that Kate would turn around. Of course she would turn around and give me one last look.

I waited but she never turned. _She never turned_! Had she really gotten over me that fast? Then I observed her figure more intently. Her shoulders were slouched and her head hung down a bit. I narrowed my eyes, trying to reason with myself that this could mean that she still loved me.

Just like the flashes I had had earlier I got another one. "When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight it just won't feel right. Cause I can love you more than this." The words seemed familiar but I couldn't remember why.

Only when sharp fingernails digged into my arm I turned around to look down on Pansy. It should've been a loving look, seeing that she was my girlfriend but I looked at her with every bit of annoyance that I could muster.

She was smiling charmingly though. "I bought some of your favorite chocolate," she said, handing me a bar.

I raised one eyebrow, eyeing it for a few seconds before deciding that chocolate wouldn't be too bad. I was hungry anyway.

The bar of chocolate smelled like most of the food Pansy gave me. Sweet. I couldn't quite describe it. Like a mix of perfume, shampoo and body lotion. I couldn't say why I recognized it as that. All that I knew was that it wasn't Pansy who smelled like that.

The chocolate was helping somehow. My mind felt clearer... even though it felt a bit more foggy, too. I smiled down at Pansy. God, I loved her. I couldn't describe why exactly I loved her but the thought banished everything from my mind. She grinned at me, looking very pleased with herself.

**x**

Two hours later after Pansy had gone home I knew why the sentences had been familiar. I had the MacBook in front of me - yes, Wizards used muggle stuff like that nowadays. The MacBook didn't look like a normal one though. The outside where the Apple was had leo-print on it and the keys on the inside were pink. I'd have to give it Kate back sometime. But because I had used this MacBook and not my BlackBerry I found what I had looked for faster.

I had typed in the sentences and it showed me a site called "More Than This - Lyrics". It was even favorited. It was a song of her favorite Muggle-Band. I had remembered it at once. She loved that band.

And now I was sitting here and I was on her iTunes.

"Moments," I whispered. Then I pressed play.

_Shut the door, turn the light off, I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love, I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this even though I try_.

I smiled a little bit when I remembered how emotional she had gotten everytime she had listened to it even though it was just a song. She had always said how perfect it was and there had always been tears in her eyes. And then she had found out the real meaning behind the song. I could still remember coming into my room, hearing the song loudly and seeing her sitting in the bed, MacBook in front of her, teddy bear in one hand, bawling like crazy. Even though it was only a song.

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me, trembling hands touch skin it makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face._

I could feel myself clenching my fists but I couldn't describe why I was doing that.

_If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time._

Without realizing it I grabbed something and threw it against the next wall. I heard glass shatter and the next moment the photo of Pansy and me fell to the ground. Only then I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today._

With one last look at it I threw the MacBook shut.

What the hell was going on right now?

**A/N: Okay, I have to say I'm really not sure about this chapter... I dunno why... I guess either you hate it or love it... or you don't know haha :) So I tried to show how confused he is and I hope I was able to... I guess I'm not really good when it comes to emotional stuff :)**

**So do you think you could maybe get this to over 100 reviews? It would mean so much to me :)**

**Love xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So Close But Miles Apart**

**A/N: And here I am... Yes, I'm still alive. I don't know why it takes me this long but I guess I just feel like people don't like this story anymore.. or at least not as much as they used to :/ **

**Thanks to the reviewers: HermioneandMarcus, FantasyRW14, cushyylove, Drkness'sDaughter, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, go-kiss-a-malfoy, Snowflakeprincess, katieewelly and MissYouDontHaveToKnow.**

**Oh, and IMPORTANT: If you should have the Kik-Messenger-App feel free to kik me :) My name's "pinkveeberry" and I swear I don't bite and I would love to talk to my readers :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 11-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

* * *

><p>I shouldn't feel so numb. I should be over it. It would make my life so much easier.<p>

There are so many things I don't like about myself. My appearance, my body, my character, my past. I'm just like every other normal teenager. Witch or human... it doesn't matter, we all have our flaws and insecurities. But then you find this special someone. And they love every single thing about you... even the things you hate and slowly you start to accept them because you realize that there's actually someone accepting and loving them, so why shouldn't you start doing the same?

No friend could ever do that. It's not the same with them. They like you for who you are... but they don't love you.

And to Dean. Yes, he loves me... but only kinda. The people who know everything about me don't love me... because they know everything about me. And the people who love me don't really know me... because they don't know everything about me. It's impossible to love me while knowing everything about me... And still Draco loved me... but not anymore. I had chased him away just like I chased everyone away that I loved.

The feelings came back and I wiped away the tears rolling down my cheek with the back of my hand. I stood in front of the mirror. Was this really me in the reflection? Whenever I was depressed I felt like my happy self I had been before wasn't the real me. But when I was happy it was the other way around. My depressed self didn't feel like myself. It was so confusing. I honestly didn't know who I was anymore.

So I had tried to invent a new self. I had dyed my hair darker and the tips lighter and I had lost a lot of weight. My styling had changed, too. I looked at the blue lace blouse I was wearing and the multiple rings on my fingers.

"_Feet don't fail me now, take me to the finish line. All my heart, it breaks every step that I take. But I'm hoping that the gates, they'll tell me that you're mine_"

I shook my head, curls bouncing.

"_Come and take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. Choose your last words, this is the last time. Cause you and I, we were born to die_"

Something about this song always got me.

Since the Wizard War was over witches and wizards became more and more like Muggles. We started shopping in their shops, wearing Muggle-clothes, using Muggle-stuff (even the electronic one) and we befriended with them. To be honest, the Muggle-stuff wasn't that bad. I actually couldn't imagine a life without my iPhone, their clothes and my MacBook (which had gone missed).

I pulled the blouse over my head, changing into a comfy grey wool-sweater and putting my hair up in a bun. I had been out with one of my Muggle-friends and it felt stupid to sit around in the Burrow like this. It may sound awkward but I actually had bought my own small flat. We may be friends with Muggles but they didn't know too much about us. Inviting them over to meet me at the Burrow would've left a lot of questions. And anyway having my own flat was quite nice. But I hung around at the Burrow a lot and it was the place I'd go to right now.

I tried to fold my clothes but failed epically so I did it with a flick of my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," I muttered and let them fly into my closet. I'd never understand how Muggle could keep their whole household up without magic. Then I walked through my very modern kitchen and living room and was about to open the door when I realized how stupid I was. My flat was in London. I needed to apparate to the Burrow.

I disapparated and one blink of an eye later I stood in front of the familiar building. Ron opened the door when I knocked. "Hello there," he said. "Not back to Hogwarts yet?"

"Ronald Weasley, you have a 7th grader sister and you should know that we still have holidays," I said, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Yes, I know. You're holidays just seem so long. I can't remember we ever had so much free time," he looked a bit pissed off. To be honest... we did have a lot more holidays. It was just one of the privileges of being the "next generation" how the Ministry of Magic called us. Let's just say they were so happy that Voldemort was finally gone that they neglected our education a bit.

Ron looked behind me searchingly. "Hasn't Dean come with you?" he asked.

Yeah, that sounded strange but Dean was almost always with me. He even hung around at my flat all the time and sometimes even slept there. And honestly, I didn't mind. His company made me happy. He was actually really funny. And I sometimes even felt as close to being loved as possible. He was always happy around me though. I guess he was getting his hopes up that I could love him back some time in the future. I wasn't sure about that. It was an awkward feeling around him. He was my best friend... kind of. But sometimes I even thought I was in love with him. Or I mistook the feeling of not wanting him to love anyone else as being in love with him. If I'd describe you'd probably just get confused. I liked him a lot - that's all I could say... but still I was sure I could never love him as much as I had loved Draco. Wait, no. As much as I _love _Draco. No matter how often I tried to convince myself it wasn't the case... deep down I knew that I still loved him.

"Not today," I said and smiled up at Ron.

"Okay," he said. "Come in, I'll make you some Hot Chocolate."

"Is yours as good as the Starbucks one?" I asked, teasingly.

"What is Starbucks?" Ron asked, confused.

Oh right, I forgot. Not every wizard was into the Muggle-world. Only because I had grown up in a Muggle-town I connected faster with them than other people.

"It's a Muggle-coffeeshop," I explained.

A few minutes later I sat on a couch the opposite of Ron with a steaming mug of Hot Chocolate in my hands. The other Weasleys were out of house so we were alone. We were about to start talking when it knocked on the door. Ron stood up to answer it.

"What do you want?" I flinched as I heard how hateful Ron's voice was. I had never heard it that way... not even when Hermione and he fought and broke up. I tried to lean forward and see who stood on the other side of the door but Ron's huge figure was blocking my view.

"Is Kate there? Please, I need to talk to her!" I froze when I recognized the voice.

Draco. He was standing on the other side of the door. And he wanted to talk to me.

I hesitated for one moment, reasoning with myself that whatever he could say if I gave him the opportunity. Then I stood up, being my nosy self and walked to the door. Ron turned around, giving me a "Go!" look but I poked him with my finger, motioning to him he should move. Then I stood in the doorway and faced a very good-looking Draco. His hair was messy and I wondered if it was his fault that it was that way or if he and Pansy- I felt tears coming up and pushed the thought away.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound completely emotionless. I didn't know if it worked though.

"I found this at my home and I thought you wanted it back..." he said, holding something out.

I immediately recognized the leo-print with the white apple-symbol in the middle and my eyes widened. "My MacBook! So you had it!"

"Yeah, I guess you forgot it there when we were- When we were-"

"Together?" I asked and I could feel the anger rise. Had I been this embarrassing that he couldn't even say that we had been a couple? Was he that ashamed of our relationship.

"I- I can't do this," he stuttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, really?" I said, sarcastically.

"Something's going on. I don't know what it is. It feels like I can't control my emotions. I can't... describe it." He looked absolutely helpless while saying this and I raised one eyebrow at him.

Then without saying Goodbye or anything else he disapparated.

I stood there for a few more moments, shocked before I threw the door shut.

**A/N: That's it :) Hope you liked it :) If you didn't I'll rewrite it ;) The next chapter you'll get to know a bit more of Kate's new life, the awkwardness with Dean and her - omg, omg, OMG - OWN flat ;) Oh and I'm quite sure there will be some Draco in it ;)**

**Please, please, please review ! It would be sooo lovely if I could actually get more!**

Oh and if you have kik... Kik me ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**So** **Close**** But Miles Apart**

**A/N: I'm alive! Yes, it's true ! No honestly: I'm unbelievably sorry it took me so long! I'm sure nobody cares why I didn't continue so I won't explain and just post the new chapter :) So here we go! Have fun and don't forget to review! ;)**

**Thanks to reviewers: HermioneandMarcus, EvilHusky, FantasyRW14, katieewelly, Drkness'sDaughter, HayHay, FeyFaerie, ShadowAngelDemon and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _**

* * *

><p><em>- Chapter 12 -<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, I stretched in my big white bed. As always I had slept in so it was about 12 PM.<p>

I blinked a few times, blinded by the winter sun that was shining through my window. It seemed even lighter than normally. Probably because the white snow reflected it.

I grabbed the grey sweater that lay on my nightstand and put it on. Then I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, slipping on the grey Uggs that were placed on the floor next to my bed. Standing up, I pulled the sweater tighter around my body that was only covered by a thin nightgown and pulled the sleeves over my hands.

I went into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and rather modern and looked at my reflection. My dark hair was curly and I still looked tired. Which meant: Coffee.

I walked back through my bedroom and got into the big room that was my kitchen, living room and dining room at once. It also held the entrance door.

The kitchen was mostly black and modern. On the opposite of the wall where the kitchen counters were, was a kitchen isle with chairs on one side so you could use it as a table and eat at it. Then behind the counter was a passage way leading to the entrance door. Then there was the black leather couch and a few feet away the flatscreen TV that was standing on a small platform that had space for my DVDs. On the walls were high shelves that held my books like "Pride and Prejudice" and "Wuthering Heights" - but also modern ones - tons of CDs, a hifi system and other stuff like photos.

I put my hair up in a bun, leaving a few strands out and switched the coffee machine on. It started making coffee and I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I turned my head around to the door, hesitating for a moment. With one last look at the coffee machine and the desired coffee that already radiated the typical smell of coffeine, I trotted to the door.

I only opened it a bit so it was still hiding great parts of my body since I felt vulnerable in my thin white nightgown and the grey sweater that was still tightly pulled around my body and hold together by a ribbon that was tied in the front.

At first I gaped around the opened door but my eyes were met by a chest that was clad in a thick wintercoat and I looked up.

"Hi Dean," I greeted him and he flashed a smile at me.

We stood there for a few moments without saying a word.

"So...?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought you'd maybe want to hang out a bit?" he explained his coming.

"Okay," I answered a bit taken aback.

Just showing up without asking me beforehand wasn't exactly what I liked. I'd rather have people tell me. I could've been asleep. I could've been showering. I could've been occupied otherwisely.

But since he was already here we could hang out anyway.

"Come in," I said, turning around and walking back into my kitchen. "I just made coffee. Do you want one, too?" I turned back around and saw him get rid of his coat and putting it on the hallstand that was next to my entrance door.

He scratched his hand. "Yeah, why not? It was really cold outside. A hot coffee would be awesome."

I took two mugs out of my cupboard. They were as girly as they could be with floral print and pastel colours. "You didn't apparate here?" I asked, while pouring the coffee into the mugs. "Sugar? Milk?" I added.

"No, I actually used the train. It isn't as fast and quite complicated but oh well-" He came over.

"Oh... yeah... but you'll get used to it," I said, smiling. "Suit yourself," I then added and showed him where the sugar and milk was.

I put my mug on the simple black coffee table that stood between couch and TV. "Give me a second. I'm just going to put something more... comfy on."

He awkwardly sat down on my couch, the mug in his hands, and I went over into my bedroom where my closet was, wondering why he seemed so uneasy. It wasn't the first time he was here and he'd always acted normal and at home. But today was somehow different.

I changed into tight fitting navy Gilly Hicks sleeping pants, a simple white T-shirt and got the grey sweater and the grey UGGs back on.

Then I walked into the living room again, happy to see my coffee still steaming. "So what are we going to do? Should I make some popcorn and we watch a DVD?" I asked, already actuating the kitchen.

No answer.

I opened a cupboard and got an also very girly bowl out of it.

Still no answer.

Getting a bit confused, I turned around to see if Dean fell asleep or something similar.

I found him staring at me.

Was something wrong with my clothes? Did I have a giant pimple on my forehead? "What?" I asked, anxiously.

He looked uneasy again and it took him quite a long time to answer if you considered that I was anxious and afraid something was wrong with me. "To be honest, I didn't just come here to hang out," he admitted, failing to look me in the eyes.

I stood there, leaning against the kitchen counter behind me, arms crossed, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't. "What did you come here for then?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I guess we both know that I'm madly in love with you-" My eyes widened. "You can't have NOT noticed it. So I came here for an answer."

He was in love with me. It was finally out. And he wanted an answer.

Oh, well. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you liked her in first place. I mean look at her hanging around with blood traitors."<p>

I stood in the bathroom, getting dressed, while Pansy had one of her neverending rants about Kate. I shook my head, annoyed. Sometimes I wondered why I hadn't broken up with Pansy already. Sometimes I couldn't stand her being around me and then again I was suddenly absolutely in love with her.

"I knew your father would be against it so I told him," she continued.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Her words stirred something inside me. She had never said that before. Even though seconds ago I had only been listening to her every now and then my whole concentration was now trained on every word she said.

"I informed your father on your relationship to her weekly and he decided he'd have to act. Then it was quite easy to get you away from her and I knew she'd enter the forest as she always does when she's upset. Pathetic that girl..." her voice trailed off. "And then it was of course your father's turn to handle the situation. But he failed as we all know," she moaned and I realized the last part hadn't been meant for me. She had been talking to herself.

But I had heard it.

Suddenly, anger pulsed through me, leaving my body hot with rage. My whole body seemed to tremble and I grabbed the edge of the washbasin in front of me, leaning forward and closing my eyes.

Images appeared behind my eyelids. Kate when I found her in the Forbidden Forrest. Lying on the floor. Lifeless. Deep cuts at her wrists.

My anger seemed to burn something in my veins and when I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection in the mirror everything seemed clearer at once.

Why was I wearing the horrible stuff I had worn in my 6th year at Hogwarts? I looked like an old man.

"Draco? Are you ready soon?" Pansy called.

Why was Pansy in my room?

Where was Kate?

Kate.

My eyes widened. It all came back.

Kate crying behind the gates of Malfoy Manor when I broke up with her. Kate and Dean in Diagon Alley.

For a short moment the anger was replaced by jealousy washing through my body. Then the regret came back. And then pain and selfhatred as I relived her crying because of me again and again.

But then again I was taken over by anger as I remembered Pansy acting like my girlfriend the past few weeks.

But how had all of this been able to happen?

I walked into my bedroom, trying not to let anything through, trying to seem normal.

"Finally!" Pansy said, getting up from my bed. "You haven't had breakfast yet! Here, take a muffin," she then added and grabbed a muffin from a basket that stood on my bed.

I glared at the muffin - and remembered the brownies Pansy had tried to make me eat weeks ago when I still had been with Kate. Love Potion. All the past weeks she had gotten me ploshed with love potion. That explained everything.

I was about to refuse to take the muffin but a little voice in my head told me otherwisely. I shouldn't let her notice that I found out.

"Gladly," I answered, taking the muffin from her, making her smile. "Excuse me. I think I'll go get changed." Muffin in one hand, I took a grey sweater from my closet and went back into the bathroom again. As soon as I got there, I threw the muffin into the dustbin and changed into the sweater.

I would plan my revenge. And I'd try to get Kate to take me back. Even though after all that I had done to her I probably didn't deserve her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't that what we all have been waiting for? :D Now we only need to know what Kate's answer for Dean is and if she'll forgive our beloved Draco! **

**So pleaaaase review it'd mean so much to me ! Please please please? :D**

**Oh and I have a new Draco x OC ff called "Watch it Burn". If you're bored you can always check that one out too and my other stuff :) **

**Loooove Vee!**


End file.
